Intruder Alert
by Sdb5ss
Summary: Sukone Tei, a yandere albino obsessed with killing Hatsune Miku and loving Kagamine Len. When she decides to get to her precious blonde one day and destroy Vocaloid's most popular idol once and for all, she prepares for the work she needs to do. All the while, the two most important people in her life get closer than she would like. Ultimately, she gives them that needed big step.


_**I've been thinking about this for a while. Hardly anyone knows who Sukone Tei is or that she's a pretty decent singer. They don't realize she has yandere potential. I'm getting ahead of myself though, I don't really like yandere stories. She does however set up an interesting Miku x Len fanfic. And so we begin.** _

Sukone Tei hummed to herself as she finished making her 28th Len doll. She placed it on her dresser right next to a torn poster of the idol Hatsune Miku. She sighed in happiness and stepped back to admire her bedroom. It was filled with Kagamine Len franchise, baking recipe books, and lone cucumbers here or there.

"Don't worry my sweet Len. I'll make sure that harpy never comes near you" she murmured to her creation. She kissed it on the head and left the room before making a new tear in the poster.

She had prepared for this moment. Studying volumes of books for many nights, she had taught herself how to be more than just a simple yandere. She had given herself ninja training. She didn't have any professional clothing or weapons though. It was tough having such a low budget. That wouldn't stop her. Tei left the Vipperloid section of the Utauloid mansion. She snuck out of the facility and ran towards the Vocaloid mansion. Tei would have preferred infiltrating at night when darkness would have covered her, but she had to come to terms that her unusual red eyes and albino white hair would have made her easy to spot. At least in the day time she would be able to see when someone was coming and would have time to hide.

She crouched outside one of the windows on the second floor. It would require a giant leap just to make it halfway. Tei took a grappling hook out of the bag she brought with her. She spun it around her head like a lasso. Suddenly the window was thrown open, a voice shouting from the inside. Tei recognized it to be Kagamine Rin, Len's older twin sister. More than once she had accidentally mistaken Rin for her obsession. If Rin were a boy she could easily compensate for no Len, but as that wasn't the case, Tei just ignored her.

"See guys! It's a beautiful day! You gotta go outside. You've been sitting on the couch for too long. Miku, I thought you were supposed to be a positive influence for a developing pubescent like Len." Rin didn't notice Tei hiding behind a tree on the ground. There was a muffled response from the inside. Rin sighed.

"Those lovebirds should at least spend some time at the park" she muttered. She vanished into the mansion once again. Tei smiled devilishly. Rin had just made her job so much easier. Now she knew exactly were Len and Miku were.

"Time to break up the two lovebirds" she sang darkly to herself.

Tei threw the grappling hook, making contact with the windowsill. She pulled herself up the rope, falling onto the floor of the mansion in exhaustion. Still, she had made it all the way. After shaking her arms to return the feeling in them, she set off on her journey. The Vocaloid mansion was complex; three floors that housed all the Vocaloids in Japan. Other mansions were placed in the countries that the Vocaloids sang the language of. Each floor occupants were organized by age, with the oldest on the bottom and the youngest on top. In other words, the teenagers of the family would be on the second floor, right where Tei was. Tei roamed the rest of the hall in silence. Many doors were left open for her to see. Most of the other occupants were gone outside, wanting to enjoy the nice weather. It made Tei curious to why Miku and Len weren't with them. A shriek sounded from the end of the hall. Tei tip toed, to get closer to the source. She peeked her head over the corner of the wall.

Len and Miku were sitting in the middle of a cream colored, square like couch with Rin sitting on a chair to the right of Tei. The duo was furiously playing a racing game on Wii remotes while Rin frowned at them. She was still miffed about the rejection of her idea to go outside.

"Miku you're too loud" Len said. It was probably Miku who screamed then.

"How dare you use a blue shell on me!" she retorted.

"You were just asking for it" he sniggered.

"How would you like it if I used a banana peel when you're trying to win."

Len fake gasped. "Using my favorite food against me? How cruel are you nee-san?" Tei wholeheartedly agreed. To use a banana peel against her precious Len was to stab him in the back.

"Cruel enough to kick your butt one more time." They bumped their foreheads and noses together in mock rivalry. Tei growled at how close they were. She did not like the way Len's eyes sparkled at their contact.

It was time to get rid of the pigtailed idol for good. First, she needed to eliminate Rin. Tei took out a slingshot from her bag. She placed a rock on it and took aim. The slingshot knocked down Rin's large, white bow. Rin turned around but didn't see anything.

"Weird" she mumbled. She got off the chair and walked to her fallen headpiece. Miku and Len made no sign of seeing the incident. Rin placed the bow back on her head. Satisfied that it was in its rightful place, she almost missed Tei raising her arm with a kitchen knife in her hand above Miku.

"Look out!" she cried. She lunged for the albino.

Tei stepped back.

"Run! I'll buy you some time!" Rin shouted.

"You can't escape me you leek brained idiot. I'm coming for you Len dearie!" Tei frantically called.

"C'mon Miku. We got to get out of here." Len grabbed Miku's hand and raced out of the room.

Tei turned to Rin. "You're only a small hindrance to my goal, sister of my one true love."

Rin gave her an annoyed look. "Find other hobbies than chasing my little brother."

Meanwhile, the video gamer pair had made much headway through the mansion.

"Len I think we've gone far enough" Miku panted.

"It's the opposite actually. Rin won't be able to hold her off for long. Tei can smell me from a mile away. She could be part shark for all we know, so we need to get away as much as possible" Len explained without stopping.

"Len" the yandere's voice echoed from the way they came.

"We need to hide, now!" he hissed. They scanned the hall.

"In there" Len pointed. It was a tiny closet on the right that looked rather cramped. They didn't have time to search for a better place. The blonde grabbed the doorknob and thrusted the sixteen-year-old inside. He checked the hallway one last time before shutting the door.

It was incredibly dark. There was no lightbulb to turn on which was probably an error on the builder's part. Miku couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. She had decided to sit on the ground. Standing wasn't much of a better option. Her ears picked up on the sound of muffled steps. After a bit, something banged into her.

"Oof" it grunted.

"Aah, be careful Len! We need to stay silent."

"Sorry." The Vocaloids tried to back away from each other. The walls prevented them from getting very far.

"Okay okay. You can come closer. Just be quiet!" Miku whispered. She heard Len rustling the coats that hung overhead. Soon he was near enough to practically be hovering over her.

"I-I guess we should get comfortable. We don't know how long we'll be in here."

"Sure" Len squeaked.

They sat side by side, skin barely touching. Even this minor act sparked electricity that jumped between them. A few minutes passed by. Miku's eyes gradually adjusted to the lack of light. She glanced at her friend's outline.

"Len?"

"Hm?"

"Why is Tei chasing us?"

"She-she... likes me. A lot. To an obsessive amount."

"But why though? You're fourteen. She's nineteen. Wouldn't she be more interested in someone around her own age?"

"Tell that to all my fangirls. Some of them are years older or younger than me. Tei happens to be part of the older crowd. I guess I'm just too handsome for my own good."

Miku snickered. "More like too cute for them to handle."

Len's skin heated up. "W-well, maybe I'm both then!"

"Yes, maybe you are." That shut both of them up. They didn't look each other in the eye, instead settling to observe the floor which had suddenly became very interesting.

Eventually Miku shuffled closer to the blonde, reducing the space between them. She rested her head on his own. His eyes widened immensely. He became absolutely still. The only thing moving was his rapidly beating heart.

"Relax" Miku crooned. Len took a deep breath in, and exhaled slowly.

"Why are you so close to me?" he asked shyly.

"Ha ha. What type of question is that?"

Len mumbled something along the lines of "Just asking nee-san."

"Well, I thought that you would make a great pillow. You also are my protector. Why wouldn't I not want to be with you?"

"Really."

Len wrapped an arm around her waist, earning a peep.

"Wha-what are you doing?!"

"I'm protecting you. By keeping you nearby, I can make sure no one gets to you."

"You're going to need your other arm also."

"I'd prefer if it were with you. You can still stroke my left arm though." Miku chuckled, unknowingly bringing a smile to Len's face.

"Alright you rascal; I'll take the bait. You're getting just everything you ever could have wanted right now; played a racing game, got chased by a fan, hid in a closet, are going to have your arm stroked..."

"Almost everything, nee-san."

Len pushed Miku down to the ground and got on top of her, leaning over so that their faces were only a foot apart. Miku gazed up at him, surprised by his unexpected action.

"Miku" purred Len breathlessly. "I'll have everything I could have ever wanted if I can get a kiss from you." He slowly bent closer to her, opening his lips to which she mirrored.

"I got you!" a voice screeched. Tei had flung open the door, interrupting the duo's attempted kiss. She was heaving great breaths and holding an even bigger knife than before in her hands. The pale light from outside made her a silhouette with little of her colors showing.

"I knew I'd be able to find you by staying quiet and listening. Just like the ninja, I will find my prey and dispose of them with ease. I did have to sacrifice my sneaking strategy, but it was all worth it in the end. We can finally be together Len. I'll take care of that detestable superstar. When she's dead, you can come back to my home. I can bake banana pies and anything else you wish."

"Tei you can't!" Miku shouted. "You're too old for him! You can't just take a person whenever you want!"

"Love knows no bounds, including age. And I _can_ rescue my attractive angel from your clutches. I'm not going to let you have him! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Tei laughed maniacally.

"I love you!" Len's voice cried. Both Miku and Tei gaped at him who was speechless. Tei turned around. Len was leaning back on the wall behind them, not saying a word, nevertheless there was a sense of danger.

"H-how is that possible? Len is right here" Miku said.

"Two Lens" Tei tittered.

"I love you" the second Len said again.

"I love you too Len!" Tei yelled, and ran to him. Things were looking bad until he pulled out an orange. And threw it.

It struck Tei's head.

"Ahh! There's orange juice in my eyes!" Tei dropped her knife and rubbed her contaminated eyes. Len rustled through Tei's bag and took out the grappling hook. He wrapped her with it, making sure she was bound. Then for final measure, he put duct tape on her mouth.

"Who are you?" the original Len asked.

"Your savior" the other answered. He took out his ponytail and placed a white bow on his head.

"Rin!?" Miku and Len shouted together.

"Yup." Rin stuck her tongue out in a silly way.

"How'd you plan all this? Why'd you dress up as Len?" Miku questioned.

"Tei had beaten me in hand-to-hand, so I had to retreat to come up with a plan. I needed to help you guys before she caught up to you. I figured I could use my connection to Len to trick her. So, I dressed up and styled my like him. I used a recording of him saying 'I love you' in his sleep. He was probably thinking of you, nee-san."

"When have you been recording me?" Len whined and blushed while Miku giggled.

"Anyways, I naturally was able to fool Tei because of her craziness and now you both can successfully say that you owe me your lives. I believe a thank you is in order."

"Thank you Rin." Miku and Len bowed.

"Yes yes, bow to me. Now, you may repay me by going outside. And calling the JSDF."

Rin hoisted Tei over her shoulder despite her petite appearance. She walked ahead while the duo trailed behind. Len held Miku's sleeve, stopping their march.

"I still never got that kiss."

Miku's cheeks reddened. "I thought that was just the dark room talking."

"Not just that, Miku. You're due."

"I never owed you anything. Besides, you're fourteen; I'm sixteen."

"Love knows no bounds."

"You're such an annoying, persistent boy."

"But I'm persistent, right?"

Miku rolled her eyes but still smiled. "Fine." She leaned in and lightly touched his cheek. Len stared off into the distance with a goofy grin.

"Can I have another one?" he asked dreamily.

"Oh! You're just asking for it! Okay then." She got closer to him and was about to lay a second light one when Len grabbed her by her tie and kissed her right on the lips. Miku's eyes widened as Len's fluttered to a close. He finally released her, and she backed away.

"Len!" she said, shocked and blushing madly. He only simpered.

"Glad I caught that on camera" Rin chirped from who knows where.

"Rin!"

 ** _And that finishes my little story. I hope it wasn't to rushed. I feel kinda bad that I didn't add more ninja actions for Tei to do but I just ran out of ideas for the story to stay connected. I also wanted Len to take the lead more because he is used to being chased by Tei. I love Miku x Len and I hope I can add more to my repertoire._** ** _Also, can you guess the game they were playing?_** ** _JSDF stands for Japan Self Defense Force by the way, and nee-san is short for onee-san which means older sister. If you have any more ideas for my special pair, tell me in the reviews. Thanks and good bye._**


End file.
